


Vergangenheit und Zukunft

by Jhadin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhadin/pseuds/Jhadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niemand erkennt die drohende Gefahr, die schon bevorsteht. Unbekümmerte Zeiten und eine Freundschaft, die niemals zerbrechen würde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vergangenheit und Zukunft

Die Nacht war klar und kühl. Man konnte deutlich die beiden Monde , Pirek und Elvreng, sehen, welche von der Sonne Eisn hell erleuchtet wurden.  
Das Land war über Nacht in eine sanfte Schneedecke gehüllt worden und auch jetzt rieselte der Schnee noch immer. Große, dicke Flocken. Man hatte um diese Zeit des Jahres nicht mehr mit Schnee gerechnet.   
Auch wenn Chaos vorprogrammiert war, erfreute es ihn. Er sog die kalte Luft tief ein und genoss die Stille, die noch immer wie ein Umhang die Stadt umhüllte. 

Val´danadex Trel. Die Hauptstadt auf Romulus. Es war noch zu früh, niemand durchwanderte die verschneiten Straßen. Kein reges Tummeln auf dem Marktplatz oder der rasche Gang zur Arbeit.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Geschichten. Vor vielen Jahren war hier nur ein kleines Dorf vorzufinden, erbaut auf dem Platz, wo vor Jahrhunderten die ersten Romulaner landeten und dies als Neue Heimat bezeichneten, auch genannt Ch´Rihan. 

Erst später wurde Val´danadex Trel neu erbaut, aus der Asche des niedergebrannten Dorfes, wie ein Phönix, der wiederauferstand. Immer mehr wurde die Stadt zu einer strukturierten Gemeinschaft und spiegelte die romulanische Seele wieder. 

Große Gebäude säumen die berühmten, meist besuchten, Straßen der Stadt, erbaut in einem reich verzierten Stil.   
Die eher wenig besuchten Straßen sind mit kleineren, mehr in persönlichem Stil erbauten, Häusern gefüllt. Dennoch drücken auch sie den Reichtum und die Macht der Stadt aus. Er selbst lebte in diesem eher ruhigeren Teil. Trubel konnte er nicht leiden, war schon immer so gewesen.

Der „Boulevard of Heroes“ , so groß, dass man ihn vom All aus sehen kann, reicht von der Küste des Havrelar Sees bis zur Mitte der Stadt. Monumente und Statuen ehren die größten Romulaner der Geschichte. Beispielsweise die riesige Statue von Kaiser Salangen, das Laneshra Monument und das Mausoleum von Reldek der Große kann hier besichtigt werden. 

Geschäfte, beides elegant und kurios, sind auf beiden Seiten der Straße zu finden, immer in Hochbetrieb.   
Der Boulevard endet in der Stadtmitte, am Platz des endlosen Himmels, original auch Plaza of the Endless Sky genannt, ein offenes Gelände, mit der Größe von 2 Quadrat Kilometern, lang sowie breit.   
Das Zentrum der romulanischen Politik, denn inmitten dieses Geländes liegt der romulanische Senat, aber auch Zentrum des sozialen Zusammenlebens, denn der Platz wird für viele Events und Festivals genutzt.

An manchen Tagen tummeln sich hier auch tausende Romulaner, nur um die Sonne und die frische Luft zu genießen. An anderen Tagen kommen sie hierher, um eine militärische Parade anzusehen oder einer Rede des Prätors beizuwohnen. 

Der romulanische Senat ist ein großes, rundes Gebäude, welches von jedem geborenen Romulaner sofort erkannt wird. Inmitten der großen Treppe, die zum Eingang des Senats führt, steht eine große Statue des ersten, romulanischen Führers Valkis, seine rechte Hand ausgestreckt als Symbolik dafür, dass er sein Volk vor allen Gefahren beschützte.   
Jeden Tag treffen sich die Senatoren um die Angelegenheiten des romulanischen Reichs zu besprechen.

Ungeachtet zu diesem wichtigen Gebäude, gibt es ein Weiteres, dass sich auf dem Platz des endlosen Himmels erstreckt. Ein Gebäude von ebenso bedeutsamer Wichtigkeit, die Zitadelle   
Var´Theldun, Hauptquartier des berüchtigten Tal Shiar. Es ist so gefürchtet, dass sich niemand diesem Gebäude nähert.

Verräter des Reichs, welche die Schwelle dieses Gebäudes übertreten, wurden niemals wieder auf den Straßen der Stadt gesehen. Das beste worauf die Hoffen konnten war entweder der Tod oder ein Leben in einer roulanischen Gefängniskolonie. Der Tod ist definitiv zu bevorzugen. Dennoch ist es der Tal Shiar, der die Straßen der Stadt sicher hält. 

Im allgemeinen wird die gesamte Stadt in Alt und Neu eingeteilt.   
Im alten Stadtteil gibt es nicht so viele Attraktionen wie im Neuen, aber der open-air Markt ist sicherlich einer der Berühmtesten. Hier kann man frisches, nicht repliziertes Essen kaufen.  
Natürlich gab es, wie in anderen Welten auch, Pubs und Restaurants an fast jeder Ecke. Die einen mehr besucht als die anderen. 

„Du bist aber heute früh dran.“, riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er lächelte, als er erblickte zu wem sie gehörte.   
Sein Captain kam auf ihn zu, in einen warmen Wintermantel eingepackt und lächelnd. Pünktlich wie immer.

„Und du mal wieder pünktlich auf die Sekunde, Nero.“, lachte er und umarmte seinen Freund und Bruder. Sie hatten abgemacht sich schon vor der Abreise zu treffen. Die Arbeit rief mal wieder. Das bedeutete, drei Monate weit entfernt von der Heimat, in den dunklen Tiefen des Weltalls. 

Die Monate lang Familie und Freunde zurücklassen. Manchmal fiel es ihm schon schwer, egal wie lange er schon mit Nero unterwegs war. Und er wusste auch, dass sein Captain das Gleiche empfand, gerade dieses Mal war es schwer für Nero. Erst vorgestern hatte seine Frau, Mandana, ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie schwanger war.   
Er selber kannte das Gefühl sehr gut, denn auch er ließ seine Frau Idina, und seine Tochter Rhai allein zurück. Sie war doch erst zwei Jahre alt. 

„Na komm, wir gehen ein Stück.“, schlug Nero vor und berührte die Schulter des Jüngeren, bevor sie beide durch die stillen Straßen schlenderten. Eigentlich hatten sie zu Anfang mehr geplant als nur ein Spaziergang durch die leeren Straßen in frühen Morgenstunden. Doch ein Besuch beim Apnexsee und den Feuerfällen wäre unmöglich gewesen, nachdem sie am vorherigen Abend spontan erfahren haben, dass sie eher starten sollten.   
Bereits in weniger als einer Stunde müssten sie die Narada betreten und startbereit sein. Nicht wirklich viel Zeit.

„Ist das für dich okay?“, fing er leise an und schaute auf den Boden, lauschte den Geräuschen, welche die Schuhe im Schnee machten. „Ich meine. Es wäre durchaus in Ordnung wenn du bei ihr bleibst, gerade jetzt in der ersten Zeit.“

Ein sanftes Lachen von rechts. Nero war stehengeblieben.

„Ja es ist in Ordnung, Ayel.“, der Jüngere konnte förmlich hören wie Nero die Augen verdrehte, was ihm ein weiteres Lächeln entlockte. Sein Captain war typisch die Person, zu der man hinauf sehen konnte. Er war ein wahres Vorbild was Ehre anging. „Ich habe mit Mandana gesprochen. Sie würde mich eh nicht hier haben wollen, du kennst sie doch.“ Wieder ein Lachen. 

Ja, Mandana wusste wie wichtig Nero die Arbeit war. Aber genauso sehr wusste sie, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. 

„Sicher? Du bist doch derjenige, der uns wahnsinnig machen wird.“, neckte er und stieß dem Älteren sanft in die Seite.

„Haha, sehr witzig. So schlimm bin ich jetzt auch nicht.“, murmelte der Captain leise, nahm sein normales Tempo wieder auf. 

Ayel bewunderte Nero. Er war einfach alles, was ein Romulaner hätte sein sollen. Ehrenvoll, Pflichtbewusst, Hilfsbereit und Liebevoll. Er war immer pünktlich und freundlich. Und er liebte seine Familie und seine Freunde einfach aus reinstem Herzen. Ayel war sich sicher, dass Nero für sie alle sogar den Tod in Kauf nehmen würde, wenn es wirklich von Nöten wäre. 

„Nein, du hast recht. War nicht so gemeint. Du bist das liebste Wesen überhaupt.“

Da war es wieder. Das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Und es war ansteckend, wie immer. Es dauerte nicht lang und beide brachen in Gelächter aus.   
Die Zeit mit Nero war einfach immer unbeschwert. Sie hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Wie denn auch, wenn sie beste Freunde waren, und das schon seit der Kindheit? 

Schon im Kindesalter hatten sie miteinander gespielt. Nur um später zusammen zur Akademie zu gehen. Damals schon hatte Ayel gewusst, dass er immer bei Nero hatte bleiben wollen. Es war, als wäre dieser Punkt vorgeschrieben gewesen, im Buch seines Lebens.

Nero war wie sein zweites Zuhause, einfach Teil seines Lebens. Er wüsste nicht, was er ohne ihn machen würde.

„Wisst ihr denn schon, was es wird?“, fragte der erste Offizier und musterte den Älteren, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, dafür ist es noch zu früh. Sie wird es mir aber sofort mitteilen wenn wir zurückkommen.“

Er konnte raus hören, wie aufgeregt Nero wirklich war. Es war ein großer Schritt, wenn man ein Baby bekam. Er hatte es sich schon lange gewünscht und Ayel wusste, dass er ein guter Vater werden würde. 

„Ich stelle mir irgendwie einen kleinen Nero vor, so einen kleinen Terrorzwerg.“, kicherte er und blickte Nero an.

„Terrorzwerg? Na du hast ja Fantasie.“

Nero ließ sich auf eine Bank nieder und blickte in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Fragte sich, wie wohl die Zukunft aussah. Ayel sah ihn an, als er sich neben ihn sinken ließ, wollte seine Gedanken hören.

„Was meinst du Ayel? Wie sieht die Zukunft wohl aus?“

Der Offizier folgte Neros Blick und beobachtete die Sterne, die im Himmel um die Wette funkelten. Er hatte keine Ahnung was die Zukunft für sie alle bereit hielt. Niemand wusste es, doch eines war er sich ganz sicher. Seine Loyalität zu Nero würde niemals ein Ende finden.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, sprach er leise, wandte den Blick nicht von den Sternen ab. „Aber was immer es auch sein mag. Wir werden sie gemeinsam durchleben.“


End file.
